A Pervert Boy
by aam tempe
Summary: Jiraiya memberikan sesuatu pada Naruto. katanya sih bisa membuat si kunung jabrig di cintai. tapi? rnr kagak jelas ni gendrenya apa...


Am memang syaraf!

Tapi Am gak bisa nahan keinginan Am buat nuaangin ide- ide yang udah numpuk banyak di otak Am.

Maka am dengan rada minder mempersembahkan fic oneshot ini.

.

.

.

Kamu fikir saya mesum, ha? Hanya karena hobi saya yang kerajinan ngoleksi photo cewek seksi, terus seneng nonton adegan yang enggak senonoh, lantas kamu berfikiran sesempit itu? Oh my gowd! Demi Pluto yang pergi gak bilang-bilang, itu semua adalah Fitnah. saya bersuer! Saya masih perjaka tingting. Kalo kamu bilang saya mesum, berarti kamu telah melakukan penganiayaan serta perusakan imej terhadap diri saya. Ingat! Hukum masih berlaku . saya bisa saja menjebloskan kamu ke sel tahanan atas dasar pencemaran nama baik. Camkan itu! CAMKAN!

.

.

.

**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disini ke-OOC-an merajalela**

**Disini typo lagi naek daun**

**Disini kegajean menjadi bintang yang bersinar terang**

**Apabila anda mendeteksi ketidaknyamanan saat membaca ini…**

**Stop! Jangan diteruskan**

**Karena, don't like don read!**

.

.

.

**A Pervert Boy**

.

.

.

"Coba lihat!" Sakura udah memaksa saya sejak berjam-jam yang lalu. Jelas saya nolak. Karena saya tidak mau imej mesum saya yang masih samar-samar menjadi meyakinkan di tambah barang yang saya sembunyikan di balik punggung saya. Tapi sumpah! Saya sama sekali gak tau barang apaan ini. Soalnya yang kasih adalah Jiraiya Jii-san. Dan keyakinan yang terupuk di benak saya adalah, semua barang pemberian Jii-san adalah barang yang musti di curigai. Itulah sebabnya saya merahasiakan barang ini.

Tapi, saya gak tau berapa banyak kekuatan mistis yang dipunyai gadis pink yang saya kagumi itu. Sampai…ia keukeuh pengen tau.

"Naruto!" teriakan sakura membuat telinga saya tuli sementara waktu. Saya tahu ini bukanlah pertanda baik. Jadi, apalah yang bisa seorang Uzumaki lakukan saat ia ketauan?

Tersenyum kaku.

"Ternyata berita tentang kemesuman-mu itu gak bohong." Saya menggelengkan kepala saya. Itu bualan. Itu gak berbukti!

'Saya gak mesum!" kemudian saya menyankal. Hei saya memang gak mesum kan?

"Kamu mesum! Kalo gak, mana mungkin kamu main sembunyi-sembunyian gitu?" tuduhnya seraya menatap saya tajam.

Bahaya! Sakura yang sudah menyipitkan matanya, sunguh-sungguh bahaya. saya musti buru-buru buang barang ini. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Saya menoleh ke sisi Sakura. Disana ada Hinata yang menatap saya diam-diam. Selama ini cuma Hinata yang percaya sama saya. Dan seketika mata saya menjelma menjadi mata terimut yang harus di kasihani. Puppy eyes biasanya selalu mempan bagi Hinata yang baik Hati.

"Sa-Sakura-chan?" Hinata memegang pojok lengan baju Sakura.

"Na-Naruto-kun enggak mesum." Tuh kan Hinata memang baik hati

"Hinata-chan. Naruto itu mesum! Kemesumannya itu abstrak. Jadi kau perlu membuka mata hati-mu lebar- lebar barulah kau tau seberapa mesum Naruto." Sungguh hasutan yang nista. Ternyata seorang Sakura mau melakukan apapun demi mendapat banyak sekutu.

"Ta-tapi, Naruto-kun itu kan…. a-alim." Oh Hinata betapa ngegemesinnya dirimu

"Ok, OK! Naruto gak mesum. Kondom yang ada di belakang pungung-nya Cuma kondom-kondoman. Dan Naruto GAK MESUM!" Pipi Hinata merona mendengar penuturan Sakura. Ah, apa katanya tadi? Kondom? Maksudnya? pasti ini ada kaitannya dengan barang yang lagi saya sembunyikan. Sedikit, saya nengok kebelakang. Tulisannya? Ya ampuun! Ini benar-benar Kondom! Saya telah melakukan hal yang kurang pantas. Saya masih di bawah umur. Baa-chan pasti bakal marah terus bilang "Bocah sepertimu gak boleh mikirin yang gituan. Mending minum sake bareng Baa-chan. Setelah itu, baa-chan bakal nawarin kamu banyak cewek cantik yang pastinya, MEMUASKAN.. selanjutnya, kamu boleh bermain koboi-koboian di belakang, ok!"

Oh kami-sama. Sungguh Ini bukanlah hal yang saya minta dari jii-san

.

.

.

Flashback, normal POV

.

.

.

Naruto gak nafsu makan. Padahal dia lagi di Ichiraku. Dan sesedih apapun Naruto, gak mungkin dia mengabaikan makanan Favoritnya-ramen. Mungkin Naruto lagi gundah, Mungkin Naruto lagi gak mood makan Ramen. Dan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang gak mungkin ini bener-bener bikin jiraiya merasa fun. Karena di kondisi seperti ini, kantongnya yang setipis masa Hidupnya bakalan tetep utuh. Disisi lain, dia pengen murid asuhannya berbahagia. Matanya menatap pergerakan tangan Naruto pada kertas. Bentuk hati berserakan dimana-mana. Belum lagi tulisan 'LOVE' yang kayanya sengaja di tulis di tengah. Di samping tulisan 'LOVE' ada manusia yang ngegandeng manusia lebih kecil. Jiraya si pengarang novel hentai jelas bakalan sembarang ngambil kesimpuklan menurut keahliannya.

"Makanya, kalau kau mau, pake 'pelindung' dong. Naah, sekarabng repot kan kalo sudah begini. Baru umur belasan, udah buntutan." Naruto liat kanan dan kiri. Cari orang yang diajak ngobrol jii-nya.

"Ngomong sama siapa sih Jii-san?"

Jiraiya menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto

"Untung Aku selalu pake pelintung. Jii anjurin kau juga pake saat melakukannya.. pasti dia bakal makin cinta." Jiraiya sedikit memelankan volume suara-nya

Naruto langsug beringsut mendekati Jiraiya.

"Beneran?" Jiraiya mengangguk.

'Saya ingin mencobanya." Naruto antusias

"Di took-toko juga banyak."

"Saya ingin yang mirip dengan punya Jii"

Jiraiya tersenyum. Tangannya masuk ke saku celana sayur-nya

"Gunakan ini saat kau dan dia lagi dalam masa 'pemanasan'."

Pemansan=Pedekate

"Saya dan Sakura-chan" kata Naruto girang

"Aku kira lebih baik dengan pewaris klan Hyuuga." Usul Jiraiya

"Bodynya bagus" Jiraya menatap langit-langit seraya tersenyum aneh

"Apa hubungannya?"

.

.

.

.

End flashback

.

.

"Saya gak faham." Sebenarnya saya faham, tapi untuk membuang imej buruk yang nempel permanen dalam diri saya. Terpaksa saya harus bilang,,,

"Saya tidak faham dengan yang di bilang Sakura-chan." Saya faham dengan yang Sakura-chan bilang.

"Tapi…" tapi saya gak mau ngaku. Saya harus cari cara untuk mengelak.

"..kok," saya punya ide. Semoga ide ini bisa menghapus segala kecurigaan Sakura-chan.

"Sakura-chan tau ini kondom? Apa mungkin Sakura-chan pernah melihatnya langsung?" tentu saja karena tulisan 'kondom' jelas-jelas ada di tengah-tengah kemasan. Ah bodoh! Tapi saya kan Cuma menggertak.

Tapi tunggu dulu. Ini benar-benar bereaksi. Sakura-chan sampai gak bisa bergerak. Dia mematung.. agak lama detik yang dia buang untuk bisa mendengus sebal lalu berteriak,,,

"Setelah aku kembali, aku yakin aku akan mencuci otak mesum-mu, dasar Naruto bakaa!" ia berlari dengan muka yang memerah padam.

.

.

.

Atmosfer tegang yang ditinggalkan Sakura-chan terlalu kental untuk di pecah dengan ucapan yang sama

"Saya gak mesum lho, Hinata…" ah! Itu membosankan.

Gadis indigo itu menunduk dalam. Kaki kanannya menginjak-injak kaki yang satunya lagi.

Kalau benar apa yang ada di pikiran saya terjadi pada Hinata, saya akan berbaik hati memberinya obat kaki pecah-pecah atau jamuran yang gatalnya minta di garuk. Saya melepas mata saya dari kakinya yang mulus. Berpindah pada jari-jarinya yang menempel satu sama lain. Saya yakin Hinata punya penyakit kulit. Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan berlarut-larut. Masa perempuan semanis, seseksi, se bahen-

"-noleh sama saya dong, Hinata." Saya tidak tau ada apa dengan diri saya

Rasanya saya ingin menghajar kedutan-kedutan yang nyeri di dada bagian kiri saya.

"Ah, a-apa? a- anu… uh.. maaf." Hinata membuang mukanya.

"Soal ini?" saya menunjukan barang itu ke depan muka Hinata

Gadis itu menunduk dalam-dalam . badannya gemetaran.

"A-ano,…"

Ano? Ano apa?

"I-itu, apa be-benar milik Naruto-kun? Ma-maksudku, untuk apa?"

Saya memiringkan kepala saya. Melihatnya yang seperti itu, membuat saya bingung.

"Oh.. ini? Ini buat kamu saja deh."

Saya menarik tangannya dan menyimpan benda itu di telapak tanganya.

"Eh?" dia terkejut.

"Sudah, saya ikhlas kok." Kata saya sambil tersenyum lebar. Sekarang Saya mengerti apa yang di maksud Jii. Mungkin barang itu, barang yang special dan jarang digunakan para pria lainnya saat pedekate dengan gadis yang diincar. Mungkin barang itu lebih special dari bunga atau coklat. Tapi kayanya, itu Memang lebih special. Dan digunakan untuk masa-masa penting saat pria akan 'Melakukannya' agar kejadian yang enggak- enggak. Gak bakalan terjadi.

Makanya saya memberikan barang itu pada Hinata. Saya rasa, saya suka melihat Hinata yang selalu memberi saya pembelaan. Yah! Meskipun kejujuran saya terlalu memalukan. Tetapi, saya Uzumaki Naruto. Dengan bangga mengakui saya memang mesum dan idioth. Karena tidak tahu kegunaan kondom pemberian jii. Tapi saya rasa itu sah-sah saja kan?

.

.

.

.

AAM TEMPE

Monggo di ripyu…

Thanks for reading!


End file.
